


Bonding Time

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Lolicon, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young America asks England a few awkward questions while being given a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Time

"America? America!" England hollered, stepping off the porch. It was getting late, and her little sister was nowhere to be seen. Nothing to worry about though, America was probably off playing somewhere in the nearby forest, getting all dirty and bruised and whatnot... 

The older British woman couldn't help but be terribly overprotective of her colony. Unladylike as she was... "America, get in here this instant! I'm serious!"

 

England had been right, America was off playing in the forest digging for bugs. Luckily though she wasn't too far away and had heard England's voice. Quickly she ran back to England, heading up to her big sister and holding up a giant beetle. "Look what I found England."

 

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" England shrieked, immediately squeezing her eyes shut and shooing America away. "P-Put that thing down and come inside! I knew you were going to get dirty, so I heated water for your bath. Come along," she huffed, gesturing for her younger sister to come inside.

America laughed at her big sister's fear of such a silly thing. Quickly she took the beetle and threw it at England, watching as it landed on her chest. "No, I don't need a bath."

 

"YOU-! BLOODY-! AUUUUUGHHHH!" England screeched even louder, scratching at her apron to pry the horrid insect off of her, too frightened to use proper ladylike language. "You get right in the fucking house this instant, America!" The older woman screamed, finally pulling the beetle off of her and throwing it outside. "One. Two." She began to count, raising one of her thick eyebrows. "Three..."

Hearing England's counting finally got America scared as she quickly ran inside, tracking mud inside as she did. England hardly ever cursed, even if it was kinda funny it meant she was mad, really mad. "I-I'm sorry England, I thought you would find it funny"

England let out a small growl, crossing her arms in displeasure. "Funny? FUNNY?" she repeated, gagging as America tracked dirt onto the kitchen floor. "That's quite enough, America! Stop right there!" She snapped her fingers. Her younger colony knew she was in trouble now. "Sit down. Right now."

America stopped in her tracks, looking back to see the trail of mud behind her. Moving over to the kitchen table and sitting down on a chair. "I-I'm sorry England." she muttered, wanting to get out of her punishment now.

 

 

Sighing, England shook her head and walked over to a nearby chair. "I accept your apology," she huffed, sitting down next to America. "However. You're always getting dirty outside, fussing up the house, ruining your dresses..." The British woman let out another sigh, patting her lap. "I'm afraid I'll have to administer physical discipline this time. How else can I make sure you won't do this again, right?"

"P-Physical...discipline?" America asked, her face blushing bright red. "Y-You mean..." she hardly ever got spanked, spankings were only for when she was really bad. "But England, I said I was sorry."

"That's no excuse for your constant, blatant disobedience!" England barked, glaring down at America. She didn't want to scare her little sister, of course not... But she definitely didn't want her precious colony growing up into some hooligan. "You can either take your punishment and move on, or make it more difficult for the both of us."

"O-Okay..." America said, gulping as she walked over to England. "I-I'll take it." she hated getting spanked. So embarrassing, she hoped England would at least let her keep her bloomers on.

"Good. Now stay still," England snapped, pulling up America's grass-stained dress, before giving the young girl a firm smack on her bottom. "That's one. You're getting ten smacks for your behavior tonight," the older woman stated in her firm voice, before slapping America's ass again, slightly harder than the first. "Two."

America screamed as she was smacked, glad that England did leave her bloomers on. "I-I'm sorry England, I just like getting dirty, it's fun." she whined, closing her eyes and trying to stay still.

Her hand trembling with anger, England gave America yet another harsh slap. "It's fun? It's fun!?" Scoffing, the older woman was unable to control herself at that point, smacking America once again. "God... damn it..." she mumbled, giving America her sixth spank. "Fucking brat..."

America whimpered as England cursed. England never used bad words unless she was really mad. "I said I was sorry, I promise to always wash off before coming inside, a-and I'll never throw a bug on you again." she said, feeling small tears behind her eyelids.

"Good girl..." England huffed, in a slightly more gentle tone than before. "Your discipline isn't over yet." She gave America another hard smack, followed by another one. "Seven. Eight." The older woman gulped heavily. God... her little sister was squirming too much. "Nine!" she snapped, spanking the honey-blonde girl even harder.

America started screaming out, her ass in extreme pain as England continued smacking. America continued squirming, small tears running down her cheeks as she hid her face in her arms.

"Stop wriggling!" the British woman barked, flexing her hand. "Or else I can give you ten more smacks, do you want that?" Growling, England threw her palm against America's bottom one more time. "Ten! Now, what do you have to say for yourself, America?"

"I-I'm sorry England, I'm sorry, no more getting dirty for me I promise." America said, almost sobbing as she held still. Why was England so mad? It was just a little dirt.

Sighing, England lifted up her younger sister, so that she was now sitting on her lap. So what if she had a sore bum? "You promise?" the older woman repeated, stroking America's messy hair. "Very well. Come on. Time for your bath."

America wiped her eyes, nodding her head. "I-I promise..." she muttered, sticking her lower lip out. She hated baths but knew now wasn't the time to complain.

"Don't- Don't you make that face at me, missy!" England snapped, throwing America off her lap. "Come along," the older woman sighed, standing up and grabbing America's small wrist, dragging her to the bathroom. "The water's probably gone cold by now..."

America shrieked, she hadn't meant to make a face, really. "I-I'm sorry England, please stop being mad." She whimpered. Normally England was a kind and loving big sister but she could get really scary when angry.

"I'm not mad!" England snapped, throwing open the bathroom door. "I'm just... displeased with your earlier behavior." Sighing, she knelt down and began to untie the ribbon behind America's dress.

"S-Sorry." America whimpered, standing still so England could undress her, not even saying anything about how she was a big girl and could undress herself.

England pulled America's dress off, before standing up and neatly folding it. "Alright, get into the bath. Now." Setting the soiled garment aside, she stared down at America. "Ugh, I'm going to have to wash your hair, too..."

America nodded, stepping into the small tin used for bathing. "I-I'm sorry England..." she muttered, feeling bad for getting so dirty.

The older woman picked up a bar of soap and a washcloth of the nearby table. "America, you have to stop this behavior of yours..." England sighed, crouching next to the tub. "You're growing into a lady now. You have to act like one." She dipped the soap into the lukewarm water, before lathering it around her little sister's undeveloped chest.

America whimpered, hating to be washed like this. "I-If I'm a lady then why do you still need to wash me?" she asked, sticking out her lower lip in a pout.

"You are still a girl," England corrected sternly, squeezing sudsy water around America's body. "I said you will be a lady soon." She lightly brushed the washcloth across the young colony's nipples. "Also, you never wash your hair properly. No wonder you have so many split ends..."

America whimpered as England brushed over her chest. Recently it had started getting really sensitive and sometimes even hurting. "Hey England...will my chest be all big like yours one day?" she suddenly asked, having yet to receive the puberty talk from her guardian.

"A-America!" Immediately, England's face turned a bright red. Oh bloody fuck, that was... that was just-!

She couldn't believe it. H-Her little sister... actually called her chest 'big'. Well, perhaps it was 'big'... in comparison to Japan's... Oh god, what was she thinking? That was sick! Thinking that little America 'complimented' her...

Breathing heavily, England quickly began to wash America's arm. "I-It will... i-it might," she stuttered, her cheeks still red. "Y-You're just... g-growing, that's all..."

"Oh okay, I mean I've seen bigger than yours but yours are definitely bigger than mine. Just that my chest has been kinda sensitive lately." America said, not finding anything awkward about what she was saying.

"And men don't have lumpy chests, so unfair, why do only girls have lumpy chests?"

Oh god, England wanted to tell America to stop with the awkward questions. But it wasn't her sister's fault, it was her own. She couldn't help it, she always wanted to be the prudish one in comparison to that... That French harlot...

"T-They're... just... breasts," England muttered, rubbing the cloth up and down America's arm a little harder than needed. "It's just... um... parts of a woman's... body... I-I'll tell you more when you've grown up, a-alright?"

"Breasts?" America asked, cocking her head to the side. "But when I'm grown up I'll already have breasts." She whined, wanting to be told now.

"And there's more, I-I've seen you undressed and you have tons of hair down there, will I get all hairy too?"

Well... No use skirting around the subject now... And France was hairier than she was, goddammit.

Wait, America saw her undressed before? W-Well, perhaps they took baths together, but just when America was very little... "Y-You'll grow and go through puberty eventually..." England mumbled, rinsing the washcloth off. "I-It's just because... w-while you're still a nation... you've... got a human... body." That was a good enough explanation, right? Right? 

"S-Speaking of which..." Oh god, it was too embarrassing now... "A-America... spread your legs a tad. I'll have to..." The British woman swallowed heavily. "Wash... down there, a-as usual..."

Yeah, America hadn't bathed with England since they were small but she had accidentally walked in on her big sister changing a few times.

"Yeah I know we have human bodies but why are adults all hairy and lumpy?" She asked, spreading her legs. Recently that area had started feeling a bit strange as well. Getting all tingly if she sat on a tree branch or rode a horse.

 

"They... t-they just do," England huffed quietly, hoping America would just drop the subject already. Wait... Something her baby sister just said... bothered her. 

"A-America," the sandy-blonde woman asked, staring down at her sister. "You haven't... seen any other adults, besides me, naked? Right!?"

"Huh? No...well, actually I saw France once. She was here visiting and I walked in on her getting into the bath." America said. She just had bad timing with that kind of thing. "But other than you or France I don't think so."

"G-Good," England mumbled, unconsciously rubbing her little sister's privates a bit harder. "Don't ever, y-you know... Y-You shouldn't see anyone else naked besides me. Especially France!" 

Control your temper, England, control your temper...

America whimpered, that tingly feeling coming back to her. "I-I'm sorry, i-it was an accident when I saw France, I-I wasn't purposefully looking at her England."

"You better not have..." her older sister grumbled, pausing the movement of her hand. N-No, what was she doing? America was growing, yes, but... not only was her colony still a baby, but she was her little sister! "I don't want you to... 'get involved' with anyone else, alright?" England ordered gently, pecking America on the cheek. "It doesn't matter whether they're a human or nation, or a man or woman. Understand?"

"Get involved?" America asked, cocking her head to the side. "What do you mean? Not to see them naked? I won't I promise." Those other times had all been accidents, really.

"Hah, good girl," England chirped, her voice much more cheery than before. Yes... As long as her little sister remained faithful to her. That's all that mattered. "I'm the only one who can give you kisses, alright?" The British woman nuzzled her cheek in America's damp hair. It was dirty, yes, but... Oh god... what the hell was she doing...

"Not even Canada can give them to me?" America asked, nuzzling back against England. "Although your kisses and hugs are the best, I love you England." She said, wanting to hug the other but knowing it would get her wet.

England blinked, pulling away from America. "Canada... who?" she asked, glancing down at her little sister. "If I don't know them, they shouldn't be around you." Smiling, she ruffled America's messy, dirty-blonde locks. "Alright. Let's wash your hair now, dear." England stood up and grabbed a smaller bucket of water off a nearby table. "The water's a little cold, though," she laughed, pouring it over America's head.

 

America squeaked as cold water was dumped onto her head, holding her arms up to her chest and shivering. "E-England that's cold." she whined. "Also Canada, France's colony, remember." she said. That was Canada right? Sounded like her.

"Oh..." England nodded, her mouth twitching slightly. "Well, I have to approve of this Canada person, first. I don't want anyone else touching you like I do, understood?" Setting the bucket down, she gave America another kiss on the cheek. "You really are growing into a pretty young lady, you know?"

"Am I? I'm always playing in the dirt and collecting bugs and stuff." America said, looking down at the water. Was she a disappointment to England? Sure felt like it sometimes.

"Don't fret," England cooed, running her fingers through America's hair. "I used to be just like you." The older woman chuckled softly, picking up a bottle of soap and pouring some into her hand. "I used to live in the forest with rabbits, and I'd shoot anyone with my bow and arrow if they bothered me!" And then there were her 'lady of the high seas' days... But that was another story.

She began to lather the soap in America's hair, taking care to gently remove the grit and dirt from each strand. "Nobody taught me how to behave like a proper lady, though. I decided to give up my... childish behaviors, as I grew older. I want to be a good example for my colonies." England leaned closer, before kissing America right on the lips. "Especially you."

America's eyes widened as she listened to England talk. "Really? Seriously wow." America said, unable to believe prissy, girly England lived in the forest. 

Of course she was shocked even more when England bent down and kissed her, the lips? England had never kissed her on the lips before.

"You'll grow into a fine young lady. I'm sure of it." England smiled warmly, pulling away from the kiss. That felt... very good... "Now let's finish washing you, alright?" She ran her fingers through America's damp hair, before picking up the empty bucket. "Since you've been a good girl, I'll have to make you a reward once your bath is over." The older woman started to fill the bucket with water from the tub, to rinse out America's hair.

America too, thought the kiss had felt good. "A reward? What is it?" She asked, hoping it wasn't any of England's cooking. "Oh, and umm, can I have a kiss again?" It felt nice, a warmth pooling in her belly as she thought of England's soft lips on hers again.

 

"Of course, dear," England whispered gently, pouring the water over America's head. "I love giving you kisses." She leaned over, pressing her lips against America's; but the kiss was different this time. It was more... forceful.

 

America kissed back, feeling that this kiss was more rough than the previous one. It was strange, she was feeling rather tingly between her legs and there was warmth in her belly. Was this normal? Should she ask about it?

Ignoring her conscious screaming at her, England slowly pressed her tongue in-between America's soft lips. Hah... Her little sister's mouth tasted so sweet... "Mmmmn..." she breathed through her nose, wrapping her arms around America's wet body.

America's eyes opened wide in shock. England's tongue...was...inside her mouth? "Mmmmff." she protested, pushing the other away. It was so gross, why was she doing that?

England barely even felt America's small body trying to shove her away. She wrapped her arms around her little sister, continuing to explore her mouth with her tongue. "Mnn... Hah, America," she breathed, pulling away after a moment. "You truly are precious..."

 

As soon as England pulled away America reached up and wiped her arm across her mouth. "Ewww, why was your tongue in my mouth? It felt so weird why did you do that?" America asked, all confused about everything.

 

The older woman blinked a few times. America's words... hit her hard. "I... I..." she stuttered, immediately darting her sharp green eyes away from her little sister. 

"Listen, America," England whispered, her mouth close to the younger girl's ear. "Only I'm allowed to give you kisses. Especially kisses like those. They're called Fre-" Ugh. No. "They're called passionate kisses." She planted a quick kiss the honey-blonde's forehead. "They show how much I love you."

 

"Oh, so it's a special type of kiss?" America asked, tilting her head to the side. "I-I'm sorry I called them gross, it just kinda surprised me to have your tongue in my mouth. If you want you can kiss me again." America said, seeing that she had upset England.

 

England gave a pleased smile at the girl's comment. Although, it didn't seem like a warm smile. "Good," she replied, stroking America's caramel-blonde locks. "Now, let's get you dried off, hm? I don't want you to catch cold." She lifted her little sister out of the tub, before grabbing a towel from the closet. 

"You head on to the bedroom," England chuckled softly, patting America's head. "I'll get you your reward. Alright?"

Yes... England definitely wanted another 'passionate kiss' with her little sister...

 

"Your bedroom England?" America asked, a little confused as she grabbed the towel and started drying herself off, having no problems with being naked in front of England. "And yay my reward, I can't wait."

 

A few moments later, England walked into her bedroom, carrying a small tray of tea and biscuits. "Here's your reward, dear!" she laughed, setting the tray on a nearby table.

She didn't even snap at her little sister for not getting into her nightgown yet. That... didn't matter. 

Not at all.

 

America smiled as she picked up a biscuit and ate it, munching it down before sipping on the tea. Tea wasn't her favorite drink but if it made England happy she would drink it. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked through a mouthful of food, wanting to stay with England longer.

"Of... course," England replied, sitting down next to America on the bed. She couldn't help but stare at her colony's pure and untouched body... "Chew slowly!" the older women reprimanded, ruffling America's hair.

America nodded yet still didn't slow down. No matter what she couldn't eat slowly. She loved food, why eat it so slow? "England can you get my nightgown out?" she asked, crumbs spilling on the bed as she dangled her legs off the side.

"Stop that!" England snapped, pulling on her shoulder-length twin tails in frustration. "Stop it, America! You're getting crumbs everywhere!" She let out a huff. No, she didn't want to... ruin the atmosphere she had going. "Well, we'll clean that up later," the British woman sighed, pulling America close to her. "Finish your biscuit and tea, dear."

America jumped a bit at England's harsh tone but simply nodded, finishing up the biscuit carefully and drinking the rest of the tea. "Sorry England. I'll clean it up later." America said in a pouty voice, leaning her head on England.

 

England breathed slowly through her nose, her heart warming at the sensation of America's soft cheek against her arm... "Tired?" she asked gently, still holding her little sister close. "Ha... I know I am. You'll turn me into an old lady, America!"

 

America started giggling, lifting her head off England's arm. "But England, you're already an old lady." she said, hugging the other. "But that's okay because since you're old you take care of me."

 

"Hey! I-I'm... I'm an OLDER lady than you!" she corrected, lightly slapping America's arm. England's expression softened, before she let out another chuckle. "And I love taking care of you," she smiled, turning to face her little sister. "I love you." She kissed the younger colony on the lips.

 

America kissed back, wrapping her arms around England. "I love you too England." She said, smiling up at her. "What do ya wanna do? It's too early to sleep."

 

"Well... we could..." England mumbled under her breath, too low for America to hear. Without saying anything else, she gently pressed her little sister's back against the pillows. "I love you so much, America..." she repeated, giving the honey-blonde girl another 'passionate kiss'.

Again, America kissed back, wondering what England had said. Why did she mumble it? "E-England?" she asked, breaking the kiss and lightly pushing the other away. "Wh-What are we gonna do? It feels kinda weird."

The British woman slowly wrapped her slender fingers around America's undeveloped hips. "I'm showing you how much I love you..." she breathed, planting another kiss on her sister's soft neck. England didn't want America doing this with anyone else, except herself. "Because you're mine..."

"O-Okay..." America was starting to feel a bit nervous. England's body was really close to hers, she also had yet to put on her nightgown. "D-Do I hafta be naked England? It feels weird..."

"No, no, it's alright..." England whispered, trailing her hand up America's thigh. The older woman then said something that America probably thought she'd never hear in her life.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable," England began, her breath heavy against America's ear. "Would you like me to take off my clothes?"

England was right, America was shocked at those words. "Y-You too?" she asked, looking up into England's eyes. It had been such a long time since she'd seen the woman naked, well, at least up close. "Y-Yes, please do."

England raised one of her thick eyebrows. "Really now?" she smirked, lightly stroking America's cheek. "How... naughty of you, America." Her sanity completely gone, England reached around behind herself and started to unbutton her dress. "And you know what happens to naughty girls..."

America wasn't catching on to the dirty talk and was starting to get scared that she would get punished again. "I-I'm being naughty? I'm sorry England, I was just answering you."

"Shh... it's alright," England hushed, pulling off her dress and exposing her matured body. At least, in comparison to America's - the woman's figure was rather blocky, as much as she hated to admit it. 

"Hah, you'll develop these curves and lumps soon," England chuckled softly, rubbing her thumb against America's nipple.

America whimpered, looking up at England's mature body. "A-And all that hair too?" she asked, noticing the hair in-between England's legs and on the legs. She was starting to feel weird, like they were doing something wrong but she told herself no, England would never do anything bad.

Immediately, England's face flushed completely red. "N-No! Y-You probably won't get that much hair! A-And I'm not that hairy, either!" She took another deep breath. "But... You look beautiful now, love," she purred, lightly pinching her little sister's erect nub. "And you'll be a beautiful lady."

America hadn't meant to call England hairy, she just noticed that the woman's legs had some light hair on them. "S-Sorry, I don't think you're hairy England." she said, gasping as her nipple was pinched. "Th-That feels so weird..."

England couldn't help but smile at America's precious naiveté. "Hm? How does it feel 'weird'?" she asked teasingly, her other hand rubbing up and down the young girl's side.

"W-Well...I-I feel kinda tingly between my legs." America said, closing her legs together, feeling so embarrassed. Why did it feel so good to be touched there? "D-Do you feel good when touched as well?"

"I don't let anyone else touch me," England corrected, pulling her fingers away from America's chest. "And you shouldn't either." She kissed her little sister's lips again. "Except me." 

She then trailed her hand towards America's slit. "You feel tingly right here?" England asked, breathing down America's neck, her... 'moderately-sized' assets pressing against her sister's flat chest.

America gasped, sucking in a breath as England's fingers ghosted against her cunt. "Y-Yeah..." she gulped, feeling England's warmth against her chest. "K-Kina good, like a good tingly feeling."

"Mmhmm..." Smiling, England gently slipped a finger inside America's pussy. "Does this feel good, sweetheart?" She nipped at the honey-blonde's ear, rubbing her finger inside her little sister to get her wet.

America shuddered, her walls clenching around England's finger. "Ahh...E-England..." she was so confused. Was this supposed to happen? Things could go in there?

England's breathing hitched, hearing her sweet little sister moan her name like that... "Haa, America..." she exhaled, twitching a little as she began to leak herself. "You like that?" She pressed in another finger, stretching the girl's virgin cunt.

"I-I think..." America whimpered, turning her head and grabbing a pillow, holding it against her face. She was so embarrassed, her area down there was all wet, was that normal? "E-England..."

"Hm?" England continued to rub her fingers around inside America, lightly stroking her little sister's clit with her index fingernail. "What is it, dear? You can tell me anything."

America opened her mouth but only a moan came out. Her body shuddering as England rubbed her clit. "Ahh...i-it feels so weird..." she didn't know how else to describe it, just weird.

"But it feels good, right?" England removed the pillow and gave America's nose a quick kiss, before roughly thrusting her fingers in and out of the girl. "Oh, you're leaking so much..."

America nodded, tears prickling the corners of her eyes. "Y-Yes...b-but why am I wet?" Was she peeing? It didn't feel like it but she was so wet down there.

 

"It's... ah..." England paused the movement of her fingers. "You get... 'wet' when you feel good..." she explained briefly, continuing to finger her little sister. "Wait... America, sweetheart, are you crying?" The older woman brushed her fingers against the girl's cheek. "What's wrong, dear?"

 

"I-It feels weird, I-I thought I was peeing, I-I was scared you'd get mad at me." America said, her tears stopping when she saw that England wasn't angry. "Wet? Just like, down there?"

England giggled softly, slowly pulling her fingers out. "No, I know you're not peeing," she smiled, pecking America on the cheek and wrapping her arms around her small body. "I'm just showing you something only you and I can do together." She paused. "And don't you dare do this to yourself."

 

"O-Okay...c-can I do it to you England?" America asked, wondering why it was so bad to do it to herself. But surely she could to England, after all if it felt good for her it would feel good for England.

The older woman blinked. "Well, I..." Personally, she felt more comfortable 'dominating' her little sister... as horrifically WRONG as that thought was. "Fine. Just a little bit, then," England sighed, sitting back on the bed and spreading her legs in front of America.

 

America got up and looked down at England's cunt, amazed to see that her older sister was all wet as well. Reaching forward she ran a finger over the slit, trying to mimic what England did to her.

 

Sure, America was quite inexperienced, but... "O-Ohh," England shuddered, letting out a heavy breath at the touch. "Just like that, dear." She ran her hand through the younger girl's hair. "Rub your fingers just a bit faster."

 

America nodded, using her other finger to rub England's clit. It felt good when England rubbed hers so she thought it would feel good for the other as well. "D-Do I stick one inside also?"

"Ahh, sure! Y-You may stick a-another one in, too," England panted, rubbing circles on her sister's back. America's fingers were small anyways, she had... taken bigger things before. Ugh.

America stuck two fingers inside the other, shocked at how wet it was inside as well. "Wow, you're so wet and warm, it feels nice." America said, wondering what to do now.

The older woman smirked a little. "J-Just move them around a bit..." she sighed, reaching down to tweak her little sister's nipples. "That... feels quite good, sweetheart..."

"O-Okay..." America said nervously, wriggling her fingers around inside England. "Sh-Should I move them in and out like you did to me?" was this really feeling good for England? She felt like she knew nothing.

"Nnn, yes, yes..." England nodded slowly, trying not to sound like she was begging. Oh god... But, bloody hell, her sister was just so adorable... "You like that?" she purred, tugging on one of America's nipples.

America shuddered, stopping her movements as England pinched her nipple. "Y-Yes..." she moaned, going back to focusing on her fingers, starting to thrust them into England's tight heat.

"A-Aaah-! O-Ohh, god..." The British woman couldn't help but let out needy pants and moans, her juices dripping out her womanhood and coating America's hand. "Bloody... fuck..." 

She quickly bit her tongue, even though she knew her little sister heard her bad language once... or twice...

Did England just...curse? "Wh-What's wrong England?" America asked, scared she was making the other angry. "Am I doing it wrong? Are you hurt?"

 

England let out a wheezed laughed, brushing the sweaty bangs from her forehead. "N-No! No, of course not. You were... doing just fine..." She breathed heavily. "Really... bloody fine..." She spread her legs just a bit wider. "Y-You know, America... I-I'd... really like it if you gave me a lick down there..."

 

"A...lick?" America asked, wondering if it would even taste good down there. "But why? Is that supposed to feel good?" Would England do it to her too? Despite her hesitation America got her head in-between England's legs, licking against the slit and shuddering at the taste.

On cue, the older woman shuddered at the feeling. "Ohh... god, yes!" she moaned, knotting her fingers in America's hair. "I-If you want me to do it to you, just... just let me know..." England licked her lips. "It's... so good..."

"P-Please do England." America said, getting a bit bolder as she licked harder, wondering if she should stick her tongue inside. Would that be gross? Fingers went in there but did tongues?

"I-It feels just like this," England breathed, sucking on her own fingers, before brushing them against America's cunt. "Like that, b-but with my tongue... Mnn!" Bloody fuck, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so good... "M-More..." she moaned out, pulling America closer to her womanhood.

America shuddered, moaning as her face was crushed against England's cunt. Deciding that it was a good idea she stuck her tongue inside the woman, getting used to the taste as she swirled it around.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god-!" England yelped, rubbing her fingers faster around and inside America's wet slit. "G-God, America, just like that... k-keep going, please!" She didn't want to cum yet, but fuck, she was definitely almost there.

America was moaning and gasping, licking harder as she started thrusting her tongue. Whatever she was doing she was doing right, England seemed to be really enjoying it.

The British woman lightly patted America's head with her other hand. "T-That's enough for now, dear," she breathed heavily, leaning back and spreading her legs even wider. "There's something else I would like to do with you."

America pulled her face away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Something else?" she asked, wondering if England was going to lick her too. "It'll feel good right?"

"Yes, yes..." England sighed, wrapping her arms around America's body and pulling her close. "Just wrap your legs around mine," she ordered, pressing her little sister's flat chest against hers.

 

America was confused but did as she was told, wrapping her legs around England. "Wh-What's this gonna do England?" she asked, confused by their awkward position.

 

"Like this, dear," England instructed gently, spreading the lips of her dripping womanhood, before lightly rubbing against America's. "Spread your legs just a bit wider..."

 

America laid back, tangling her legs with England's as her cunt brushed against the other woman's. "Ahh...f-feels good." she moaned, starting to rub herself against England.

 

"Y-You... feel so good, too," England panted, thrusting her hips and rubbing her and her little sister's pussies together. "Ahh... G-God, America, you're so smooth and warm!"

 

America moaned also, wanting to tell England that the hair on her felt good against her cunt but remembered the older woman had taken offense to an earlier comment about being hairy. "Ahh...E-England, y-you're so wet..."

 

Smiling tiredly, England reached her hand over just enough to stroke America's cheek. "Haah, s-so you are you... I-I love it... I love you..." She licked her lips again, just on the verge of coming.

 

"I-I love you t-too England." America moaned as pleasure swept through her and she came, arching her back and practically screaming out.

 

England let out a heavy moan, reaching up to squeeze her tits as America's hot cunt twitched and quivered against hers. "O-Ohh! I-I'm so close, oh god, I-I'm so! Bloody! Close!" She threw her head back and groaned as she came, almost drooling in a very unladylike way.

 

America watched in fascination as England orgasmed. It was strange to see her normally composed older sister lose all control. "Wh-What happened England?" she asked, not quite sure what that feeling was, just that it felt really amazing.

 

"I... I..." The older woman panted and gasped a few times, trying to regain her composure. "I... came..." She let out another heavy breath. England pulled America close to her chest, before kissing all around her face. "I-I love you... hah, I love you so much..."

 

"Came?" America asked, hugging England back. "What does that mean? I did it too, it felt so weird but so amazing." she said, breathing heavily as she kissed England's cheek.

England just blinked. "Well... er... that means I... we..." She shrugged. "I... don't actually know how to explain it. It's just... when you feel very, very good, with someone you love." The older woman gently squeezed around America's flat chest. 

Yes... This was perhaps the only time she ever... made love, where she truly felt... loved.

 

"Oh, so when we do stuff like this it gives us that weird feeling?" America asked, letting England play with her chest. "It felt really nice, I liked it England we should do this stuff more often."

"Of course, my sweet..." England chuckled, lightly rubbing America's leaking slit with her other hand. "I'm your big sister, after all."

 

America whimpered, moving so that England had better access to down there. "Ahh, I-I'm really sensitive down there now." she said, noticing how England's touches felt even better ever since that weird feeling came over her.

 

"You'll grow more sensitive 'down there' as you get older, too," the older woman smiled. She brought her wet fingers to her mouth, soaked with America's juices, and gave her fingers a lick. "You taste so sweet, dear..."

"Really?" America asked, watching with fascination as England licked her fingers clean. "You tasted okay too." America said, really it wasn't that bad, tasted like salty spit really.

England's face froze. "I... I TASTED 'OKAY'!?" she growled, throwing America off of her. It was bad enough her little sister always whined about her scones tasting bad, but now! This was just too much!

 

America flinched as she was thrown off, scared by England's sudden change in mood. "I-I'm sorry England. I-I didn't mean to make you upset, I love you I really do." she said, hugging the other tightly.

 

"I-I was just kidding, love!" Sighing, England pulled America into an even tighter hug, her '(slightly) larger than average' assets pressing against her little sister's face. "Alright. You can say 'I' taste okay, but don't you dare say that about my actual cooking."

America pressed her face against England's breasts, glad that her sister had calmed down. "Okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean that in a bad way." she said, it was supposed to sound rather neutral, not bad.

"I know you didn't..." England sighed, laying back against the pillows, keeping America's face snuggled within her bosom. Hah, kind of... brought back memories of when she first found the little girl. Embarrassing as they were... "I love you so much, America," she whispered, stroking her sister's hair. "Good night."

America leaned up and kissed England on the forehead before going to rest against her bosom again. Sleep sounded good, plus maybe when they woke up they could do it again. "Good night England." she muttered before falling asleep herself.


End file.
